Finding Rosella's Home
by KyubiChan95
Summary: I dreamt this, so don't judge me. The X-Men get a new recruit, and she's just looking for a place that feels like home. Can they help her? Or will everything go horribly wrong? Rated T to be safe.


Redo

In a girls home in England, a man in a wheelchair entered a room where a teenage girl with black hair sat on a chair by the window gazing with her deep blue eyes out at the other girls playing, with an empty expression.

"Why don't you join them?" The man asked.

"They hate me." The girl replied without looking away from the window.

"How do you know that?" The man asked her.

"They told me, they said that I'm a freak and should die. That's the definition of hate, if you hate something you want it gone forever, if you hate someone, you want them dead. Everyone hates me." She told him, no emotion showing on her face as she continued to stare outside.

"That's not true, I don't hate you." He said with a sad look on his face as he began to realize the girl's pain.  
"And why not! No one's ever cared for me! Why would you!" She Screamed at him as she turned to face him, shooting up from her chair.

"Just because you haven't been shown kindness yet doesn't mean that no one will ever care." He told her calmly.

"You're lying! Why are you even here!" She yelled vehemently.

"I came to take you away from this place, to offer you a home." He answered with a gentle expression.

"You want me?...Why, why would anyone want me?" She asked her voice barely audible. "I'm different from everyone, I'm a freak."

"You have a special gift, a talent that you could learn to use to help others. I want to teach you how to control it." He told her. She stared at him with wide eyes.

"You know about it?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I do." He answered with a small nod.

"And you want to take me home?" She asked. The man simply nodded in response and the girl collapsed to the floor sobbing.

"A home, a real home." She said inbetween sobs. "Thank you, so much." She said wiping her tears looking up at him as he sat in his wheelchair. "I'm Rosella." Rosella said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Rosella, I'm Professor Charles Xavier." The Professor said with a smile of his own.

Later at the Xavier institute...

"So, why do you think the Professor told us all to wait in the living room?" Kitty asked Scott.

"I'm not sure, maybe he found a new recruit." Scott replied. The Professor then entered the room with Rosella.  
"This is Rosella, try and make her feel welcome." The Professor said, only to have Rosella try to hide behind him. "Rosella, no one here will hurt you, there's no need to hide." He said trying to calm her.  
"How can you be sure? You can't tell what they think." Rosella whispered.  
"Actually, I can read minds, that's my ability. No one here will hurt you." The Professor stated. Rosella just shook her head.  
"I'm not getting near them." She whispered. Just then Kitty decided to run up to try and greet her.  
"Hi, I'm Kitty Pryde!" Kitty said with a smile.  
"Ahh! Get away from me!" Rosella yelled, running across the room, only to have Kitty try to chase her.  
"Kitty! Stop it!" Kurt, whom had his image inducer on, said teleporting inbetween the two girls. "She clearly doesn't want anyone close to her right now." Rosella then ran out of the room.  
"I'll go make sure the Flower's ok." Logan said walking out the door. He found her hiding in the bushes outside.  
"Hey Flower, you know that Half-Pint couldn't hurt ya if she wanted to right?" He said crouching infront of the bush, and after a long pause got a response.

"There are so many people here." Rosella said from in the bush.  
"Heh, I hear ya Flower, crowds aren't my thing either." Logan said.

"If you don't like people why stay?" She asked him.  
"Hmm, that's a good question. I'd say I stay because they're good people, and need my help." He answered with a small smile.  
"Would they...Hurt me?" She asked nervously, Logan's smile disappeared at that question.

"No, well as long as you don't intentionally wreck Scotts car, and even then, you can just hide behind me if ya like." Logan said smiling again.

"You'll protect me?" She asked.

"Sure, Flower." He said, Rosella then came out of the bush, and Logan could see the fear in her eyes.  
"Would you mind showing me around?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll give ya the grand tour Flower." He said motioning for her to follow him. At the end of the tour Logan took Rosella to one last door and opened it. "And this is your room." He said handing her bag, that he had carried through the whole tour, to her. "It's almost time for dinner, so unpack your stuff and head to the dining room." He then turned to leave and heard a thud, the click of a door closing, and footsteps following him. "I said unpack your things, Flower." He said turning to look at Rosella. "Not throw them in your room and follow me." She just stood there with a sad look on her face, staring at the floor. Logan sighed. "Alright, I'll help you unpack and then we'll go get dinner." He said walking into her room and picking up her bag. Once they were done Rosella turned to look at Logan.

"Where's your room? Is it close?" She asked him, he looked at her and began to realize just how fearful a person she is.  
"Close enough that if ya wake up from a nightmare, I'll come to see if your ok." He answered.

"That's good." She said, and just then her stomach growled. "Let's go get dinner." At dinner all the kids were wondering why the new girl was so scared of them, yet not the gruff Logan.

"How is Kitty scarier than Logan?" Evan asked Kurt in a whisper as he looked at how Rosella was watching everone fearfully as she sat next to Logan.  
"I don't know, maybe it has something to do with him being the only one who went to see if she was ok after Kitty scared her." Kurt suggested. Scott turned to look at the Professor.

"When does Rosella start at Bayville High?" He asked.

"Tomorrow morning." The Professor replied. Rosella dropped her fork and it clattered onto her plate.

"What? So soon?" She asked looking even more frightened as she stared at the Professor.

"Yes, I've already set up your classes." He said calmly, only to have Rosella run out and lock herself in her room.

"That could have gone better." Jean said as she looked at the door where Rosella left.

The next morning...

"Rosella, you have to get ready for school." The Professor said to her locked bedroom door.

"No I don't! And you can't make me!" Came the reply.

"How old is she again? Because she's acting like a three-year-old." Rouge said rolling her eyes as she walked past. Logan walked up to the door and shook his head.

"Hey Flower, do ya like motorcycles?" He asked.

"They look cool." Rosella replied.

"Well, if you get dressed and eat breakfast, I'll give ya a ride to school on my motorcycle and even pick you up after." He told her. The door cracked open and Rosella peeked out at Logan.

"Promise?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, I promise." He said. Rosella then came out of her room and went down to the dining room for breakfast. The Professor looked at Logan and smiled. In the dining room everyone was eating by the time Rosella came in.

"Oh look, the toddler's come to join us." Rouge said as she looked over at Rosella, who just stared at the floor.

"Hey! Don't be so mean! Rosie's just having a hard time adjusting to everything." Kurt snapped in her defense.

"Yeah, leave her alone!" Kitty piped in. Rosella said nothing as she sat down and ate. Later, when Scott was getting in his car with Jean, Kurt, Kitty, and Evan to drive to school, Rosella earned a few stares as Logan handed her a helmet and she climbed on his motorcycle behind him and they drove off. When Logan left her in front of the school and drove off, she turned to look at the school and found a group of boys standing behind her.  
"Well what do we have here?" The taller brown haired boy said.

"Looks like the geeks got a new member." The white haired boy said.

"So, you got a name?" The shorter brown haired boy asked getting in her face.

"Ugh!" Rosella gagged in response to the stench of the shorter brown haired boy. "You really need better hygiene." She told him.

"I'm Pietro, and these are Lance, Todd, and Fred." The white haired boy, Pietro, said motioning to each of his friends. Rosella looked at him and he could see the hint of fear in her eyes.

"I'm Rosella, Um, Pietro is it? Would you mind helping me find my locker and class?" She asked. The boys looked at eachother dumbstruck that an X-Man was asking the Brotherhood for help.

"Sure!" Piero said and before the other boys even realized what had happened he had Rosella's class schedule in one hand, her wrist in the other, and was dragging her into the school.

"What just happened?" Todd asked the other two.

"Umm." Was all the reply Fred could come up with.

"He likes her, that's what just happened." Lance said.

At lunch later that day...

Rosella stood in the cafeteria, with her food looking around the room, wondering where to sit.

"Need a place to sit?" Pietro asked her. Rosella jumped and would've droped her food if Pietro hadn't caught it.

"Ahh! Where did you come from? You weren't there a second ago." She asked. "And, nice catch." She said as she took her tray back. Pietro laughed.

"I'm just that fast, so you wanna sit with me?" He asked. She looked over at the table where Lance, Fred, and Todd sat.

"Umm, maybe tomorrow, as long as Todd's not at your table. I don't think I'd be able to eat with that smell. But thanks for the offer, you're a real gentleman. It's actually pretty funny, back in England, eveyone says there's no such thing as an American gentleman. I guess they were wrong." She said with a smile as she headed over to the table where Scott, Jean, Rouge, Kitty, Evan, and Kurt sat. Pietro smiled dispite being turned down.

_"Well at least I managed to make her smile. I wonder why she's so scared all the time."_ He thought as he headed over to sit at his table.

"What was that about?" Kitty asked Rosella as she sat down. Rosella just ate not answering the question.

"You do know that Pietro, Lance, Fred, and Todd are Brotherhood, right?" Evan asked her. She looked at him blankly.

"Brotherhood?" She echoed.

"The enemy of the X-Men, in other words our enemy." He said.

"No one mentioned enemies, I was told that if i came here I would have a home where I wasn't hated, nothing about enemies." She said drily.

After school...

Rosella was getting what she needed for homework out of her locker and putting away what she didn't when Pietro ran up.

"Hello." He said

"Hi." She replied

"Deja vu." He said holding his head. "So I've gotta ask, what's your power? You're with the X-Men so I know you have one." He asked.

"That." She answered closing her locker and turning to face him as he made a very puzzled expression.

"What?" He asked horribly confused.

"Think about what just happened, you might just figure it out speedy." She said giving him a smile before running off to jump on the back of Logan's motorcycle.

A short while later back at the institute...

"What are they doing?" Bobby asked Multiple as the two of them peeked around the bushes watching Logan and Rosella.

"I think he's teaching her how to drive his motorcycle." Multiple answered.

"He dosen't let anyone touch his bike! If he teaches her and she dosen't have a bike of her own she'll wanna borrow his." Bobby said in disbelief.

"So, like this?" Rosella asked as she started the motorcycle and circled Logan.

"You got it, Flower. Now head over there and lap back here to me." He instructed her motioning down the drive, as he smiled watching her go.

"How'd I do, for my first time driving a motorcycle?" She asked him when she lapped back.

"We should go get you your license, Flower. You're a natural." He told her with a smile.  
"Your joking, really?!" She asked dumbstruck.  
"Yeah, really. So how about we go tomorrow and you take the test after school?" He asked her.  
"Yes! A thousand times yes!" She shouted happily.

A few weeks later...  
Rosella walked into the living room with a proud grin.  
"Guess what I now have." She said to the kids in the room, and Logan who sat flipping channels.

"Something good happened to you?" Kurt asked.

"I got this!" She exclaimed holding out her brand new motorcycle license.

"Way to go, Flower." Logan said getting up. "Let's go out to celebrate, I'll pay." He said and then heading for the door added. "But you'll drive."  
"Lets Go!" She yelled as she ran out the door and jumped on Logan's motorcycle, heading out with Logan sitting on the back.

"Did just let someone else drive his motorcycle?" Kitty asked only to receive confused expressions as an answer. Later that night, Rosella was out in the kitchen getting a midnight snack, when Kurt came in to get a snack himself, and the two froze staring at eachother, as Rosella had never seen what Kurt really looks like.  
"Um, Hello." Kurt said trying to break the akward silence.

"Kurt? You're blue, and fuzzy, with a tail, and pointed ears." She said sounding as confused as she looked.

"The watch I always wear, the Professor gave me it, It's an Image inducer. This is how I really look..." He said turning his head towards the ground as his tail came around infront of his legs.  
"I think you look better this way." She said with a smile. Kurt jumped a bit and looked at her with a look of genuine suprise.  
"What? You think I look better like this?" He asked and she smiled at him.  
"Yeah, You're cuter as a blue fuzz ball. Plus, blue is my favorite color." She said handing him one of the two sandwiches she made.  
"Really? I'm gald to hear someone likes my apperance, I may always say chicks dig the fuzzy dude, but sometimes I'm just trying to covince myself." He told her as they sat at the table in the kitchen.

"Well, while we don't call girls chicks where I come from, this chick digs the fuzzy dude. After all, what's not to like? You're nice, funny, and as it turns out, the finest looking gent, I've ever seen." She said, blushing lightly as she looked at him.  
"Woah." Kurt said shaking his head. "Massive deja vu."

"Sorry." Rosella said.  
"What do you mean? How would you have given me deja vu?" He asked confused.

"My power, like your teleportation, is time. I can go back and forth though time, but when I do peole get deja vu." She explained. "I just redid telling you that about twenty times, to manage to get it out right." She added her blush getting much darker.

"You get to redo eveything you want! That must be awesome! So, I have to ask." He said.

"Yes?" She said urging him to continue.  
"How many times would you redo this." He said suddenly leaning in and kissing her.  
"None." She said. "Because, somethings are perfect the first time." She then leaned in and kissed him back. "Well tomorrow we have an early danger room session, so we should get some sleep." She said getting up and heading for the door.  
"Oh yeah! And it's your first one too. You'll really want some sleep! Gute nacht, Rosie." He said as he headed for his room.

"Good night, Kurt." Rosella said heading for her room.

The next day after the training session...

"How did you do so well your first time?" Rouge said glaring at Rosella.

"Like everyone else I just used my powers." She replied, ignoring the glare.

"What is your ability again?" Jean asked. "I don't think I saw you use it."

"You can't see when I use my power, but you can feel it. My power is time, so if something went wrong, for me or the rest of the team I went back and stoped it from happening." Rosella told them.

"So that's why I had massive deja vu for the whole session! I really had been there before!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's the only way short of a millisecond blip on Cerebro to tell that I used my powers" Rosella said with a nod.

"Ok, that's enough talk about that. So Rose, tell me about you and Pietro." Kitty said leaning over closer to Rosella.

"And that's my cue." Rouge said leaving.

"Tell you what?" Rosella asked looking puzzled.  
"You sit with him at lunch half the time, and you hang out outside school too." Jean said.

"Admit it!" Kitty demanded. "You like him!"

"Bloody hell no! Not like you're impling! He's a friend, but far from the sort I would date." Rosella said shaking her head. "He's a nice boy, but not my type."  
"Oh really, then what is your type?" Kitty asked raising an eyebrow.  
"My type is a gentleman, whom knows when to play but can be serious when he has to be. The kindly sort, that makes me laugh, and will sit up at midnight and tell me his pains while eating a cheese and bologna sandwich. My type is a simple yet wonderful boy." Rosella said with a soft smile.  
"That's sweet, but not my type. Is that like a British thing?" Kitty asked.

"No, afternoon tea is a British thing." Rosella answered.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I have plans so I'll see you later." Kitty said leaving the room.  
"You have someone you like, don't you?" Jean asked looking at Rosella.  
"I'll trust that I'm that obivous, and you didn't read my mind." She answered with a chuckle.  
"Whoever it is, I hope they treat you well, I can already see Logan chasing some poor boy scaring him half to death." Jean said with a small laugh.

"You're right! He would do that. He's like the dad I always wished for, but better with mutant powers!" Rosella said with a big smile. _"The Professor said one of the adults here is the one who adopted me, I wonder..." _She thought. "Well I better go, I have a few things to do myself today." She said to Jean as she ran outside, where she found Beast.

"Ah, why hello Rosella." He greeted her.

"Hi , have you seen Logan? I want to talk to him about something." She asked him.

"Hmm, I think he went out. Want me to tell him you were looking for him when he gets back?" He replied.

"No thank you, I'll probably find him soon enough." She said heading for the garage where she found that Logan's motorcycle wasn't there, but the new one he bought her still was, so she hopped on and drove off, trying to track down Logan. With nothing to follow as a trail Rosella had no clue if she was anywhere near where Logan was, but then she heard it.

"ROooAAR!"

_"I know that's not Logan, but I know he's near whatever made that roar."_ She thought as she turned her motorcycle off road to head for the source of the roar. After a short distance she saw Logan's motorcycle parked beneath a tree and parked her's with it.

"AaaOoohh!"

_"Now that I know is Logan!"_ She thought as she ran towards the sound, but only a short distance before she decided to climb there though the trees, and soon after she saw it, a man with dirty blonde hair had Logan pinned and seemed set to kill him. Rosella moved in the trees until she was right above the blonde.

"GRRAHH!" She exclaimed as she jumped on the man's back and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, choking him. He stumbled off of Logan in response to the sudden attack.

"What are ya doing here, Flower?!" Logan snapped at her as he got to his feet.

"Looking for you! AhhGHh!" She groned as the blonde managed to pull her off and threw her into a tree.

"So the Runt has a runt, I'll fix that." The blonde said as he charged at Rosella who was picking herself up from the base of the tree.

"Your fight's with me, Sabertooth!" Logan yelled as he tackled Sabertooth. Rosella got up to her feet and stood there staring at the two fighting and something snapped in her head, and she saw everything stand still, She ran back to her motorcycle and opened the storage compartment and pulled out a heavy duty chain and ran back to Logan and Sabertooth, and while time stood still she chained up Sabertooth, and then relaxed her mind causing time to start again.  
"GrrROaaAAR!" Sabertooth roared in anger finding his very sudden restraints.

"What the-Flower! What just happened?" Logan asked her.

"I did something new with my powers, I froze time. So, I tied up this Sabertooth guy, now can we talk?" She asked.  
"ROOooAAAaaRR!" Sabertooth cried out as he tried to escape.

"Not here, let's go Flower." Logan said as he began in the direction of the motorcycles. Later they stopped on the side of the road.

"So what's so important that you'd nearly get yourself killed just so we can talk about?" Logan asked Rosella.

"The Professor told me that one of the adult's at the Institute is the one who adopted me, and I want to know if it's you. Because you're the dad I always wished for and then some." She said looking at him hopefully.  
"You must've been wishing on the same star as me, Flower. Because you're just the daughter I was hoping for. You guessed it, it's me." He told her.

"Thank you for making me feel loved, I never knew that feeling before i came to the Institute. Thanks, Dad." She said with a gentle smile.

"You're gonna make me emotional Flower, I've never been emotional. Let's get back, we might make it in time for lunch if we hurry." He said pulling on his helmet, and the two went back to the Institute.

At the Institute...

"Hmmm." The Professor said as he looked at the computer screen.

"Did you find something wrong?" Storm asked as she walked in with Beast.

"Hello Ororo, I was looking for any birth records for Rosella, but there dosen't seem to be any that could possibly be her." The Professor said looking over at Storm folding his fingers together.

"How could that be?" Beast asked. "She's here, so why wouldn't there be any record of her being born?"

"Well." The Professor started. "It may have to due with her powers."

"Are you saying that she hasn't been born yet?!" Storm asked in surprise.

"If her powers were devolped when she was small, then she may have come to our time when she was too young to remember. From the future or past." The Professor explained.

"Don't say that you think she should return to her original time. It would crush her to leave here, to leave Logan." Beast said shaking his head.

"It would crush Logan too, he really sees her as his daughter. He loves her too much to be separated from her." Storm added.

"It may disbalance time if she stays, I'll have to find what time she came from and have her go back." The Professor said with a sad look. "I wish she could stay, but it's for the best." He added. Jean, who was eavesdropping, ran outside and to Rosella and Logan who were just pulling in.

"Rose!" She called as she ran up.

"Jean, What is it? What's wrong?" Rosella said taking off her helmet.

"The Professor just found that you were born in another time frame!" Jean began. "He W-" Rosella cut her off.

"That's nothing new, I remember where I lived when I was little. It definitly wasn't this millenium!" She said with a laugh. Logan looked at Jean's worried expression.

"Hang on Flower, let her finish talking." He told Rosella, who stopped laughing immediately, with a concerned look.

"He says it could disbalance time. He want's to send you back."

"What?!" Both Logan and Rosella asked in unison, as they jumped off thier motorcycles and ran in to see the Professor.

"What're you thinking?!" Rosella yelled at him.

"What do you think you're going to do with Flower?" Logan growled at him.

"Speak of the devil." Beast said looking at the two who had just entered the room.

"So you already know. Yes Rosella, you have to go back, and you Logan have to let her. Though, I'll have to look into your mind to help you find what time you belong in Rosella." The Professor said calmly.

"STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" Rosella screamed at him on the top of her lungs as she ran out, and not two minutes later was driving away from the Institute on her motorcycle, with a bag of her things.

"You know you can't force her, it's her power and if she dosen't want to use it you can't make her." Storm said to the Professor as they looked out the window where Rosella had disapeared. Logan growled at the Professor.

"And now you scared her off, saying you'd send her away." He growled as he left the room, walking past Kurt.

_"Rosie's run away? All she wanted was to be wanted, and the Professor want's to get rid of her. After he told her he wanted her and got her hopes up. I hope she can find a safe place to stay." _Kurt thought to himself as he hung his shoulders heading to his room where he just sat on the bed thinking of the night before, and sighed.

Where Rosella is...

"Hey!" Rosella said as the door opened after she knocked. "You boys have room for one more?" She asked Pietro with a smile.

"For you? There's always room." He said stepping aside to let her in.

"Thanks Pietro!" She said giving him a kiss on the cheek and waving to the others, as she walked in and went upstairs to pick out a bedroom.

The next day at school...

Scott parked his car and he and the other's got out when Lance raced up with the brotherhood boys in his jeep, and nearly hit Kurt.

"Mein Gott! Watch where you're going!" Kurt yelled at him as he walked backwards a few steps.

"Woah!" Rosella said as she swerved to avoid hitting him and parked. "You might wanna take your own advice." She said as she took off her helmet and got off her bike.

"Rosie! I thought you'd left for good! It's good to see you, I was worried." Kurt said running up and hugging her.

"You saw me yesterday, and you're already worried?" She said as she hugged him back. "I'm not helpless you know." She said as they broke the hug and she put her hand on her hip.

"I know, but I was still worried." He replied.

"Where did you stay last night?" Kitty asked looking confused.

"With us." Pietro said as he ran up next to Rosella and put his arm over her shoulder.

"Pietro." Rosella said with an irritated tone causing Pietro to remove his arm from her shoulder.

"What! You're with the Brotherhood now?!" Kurt asked looking heartbroken.

"I didn't want to leave Bayville, but the Professor wanted to get rid of me. So, I asked Pietro if I could stay with him and his friends." She said with a shrug as she turned to head in the school, the Brotherhood following her in. Later that day after school, Kurt was waiting at Rosella's motorcycle when she came out of the school.

"Do you need something Kurt?" She asked with a concerned expression as she walked up.

"Why would you join the Brotherhood? I mean what about the other night? Was that some sort of cruel joke?" He asked looking extremely hurt. Rosella looked like she was going to cry.

"No, never, I joined them because I can't stay with the Professor, but I can't leave here. I needed a place to stay in Bayville, and it was all I could think of." She explained, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"Couldn't stay? Why?" He asked. "Why not?" He lifted his hands in a questioning manner.

"The Professor want's to send me back to the time I was born in, he said he would look in my mind to find out when that would be, and I remember the year. I never want to go back." She said as tears fell from her eyes. "I hated it there, and I love it here. Here I found family, friends, and love. Before, I had nothing, nothing at all. This time is my home, and I refuse to leave it."

"What time are you from? The past, or the future?" Kurt asked. "I don't mean to pry, but I want to know at least whether you're from the past or future."

"The future, the year I left was 3079, and I was six at the time. It was my sixth birthday, actually." Rosella said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"So you came here 1079 years in the future." He said. "So, did mutants reveal themselves to the world by then?" He asked, curiosity getting to him.

"Yeah." She said with a smile. "Mutants are an everyday part of life, and the Xavier Institute is the best mutant training center in the world, and it's alot bigger than it is right now."

"It sounds nice in the future. What made you want to come to a time like this?" He asked in confusion.

"Logan's still alive in 3079, and I met him when I was caught stealing food. He threatened to kill the shopkeeper for hitting me and then he paid for my food. And when I asked him why he cared when no one else did, he told me that a long time ago, he had a daughter, and she always had a hard time finding friends." She turned to look off into the sky. "I asked what that had to do with me, and all he said was, Look harder for the people who care about you because they exist at some point in time Flower, as he walked away. I had no clue what he meant at first but I suddenly thought of a year, and the next thing I knew it was 1990." She smiled looking at Kurt.

"So Logan remembered you, after such a long time." He said smiling.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a pretty good daughter to be remembered after so long." She said with a sigh. "Well I should get going, I'll see you around Kurt." She said kissing him.

"Yeah, see you around." He said as she got on her motorcycle and rode off.

Later at the Institute...

Logan was in the danger room, wrecking it in a fit of rage, when Kurt came in.

"What do you want Elf?!" Logan growled at Kurt.

"I just wanted to tell you that I saw Rosie today." Kurt told him.

"What?" Logan said grabbing the collar of Kurt's shirt. "Tell me Elf!" He demanded.

"At school, she said that Bayville's her home and she refuses to leave it." Kurt told him calmly.

"Where's she staying then?" Logan asked as he let go of Kurt's shirt.

"The only place she could think of." He answered.

"And where is that?" Logan growled.

"The Brotherhood." Kurt replied gulping. Logan growled loudly and ran out. "That can't be good." Kurt said to himself.

At the Brotherhood...

"Come on! Can't you just tell us your power?" Pietro asked.

"Yeah! Why do we have to guess?" Todd wined.

"Because it's more fun to make you guess." Rosella said with a laugh.

"But I'm no good a-" Fred got cut off as the door smashed against the far wall, causing them all to look at the doorway.

"Hi Dad!" Rosella said with a smile as she saw Logan.

"Your Dad is the Wolverine?!" All the Brotherhood boys yelled in unison.

"Yeah, Is that a problem?" She answered. "So, what brings you here?" She asked Logan.

"You." He relpied with a growl.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" She said, flopping her head back.

"That depends on you Flower. Now which do you prefer, the easy way, or the hard way?" He asked.

"I'll go pack my bag." She said heading up the steps, to return a few moments later with her bag.

"Woah, wait!" Pietro said running in front of her. "You're not even gonna try and fight him? You're just giving up?" He asked in disbelief.

"Honestly, I hate it here anyway. Bye Pietro, losers." She said as she walked out.

"Where to now?" She asked Logan as they got on their motorcycles.

"I don't know, but I'm not letting you stay with them." He answered.

"Good enough for me." Rosella said putting on her helmet.

A short ride later...

_"Logan, I need you to return to the Institute." _The Professor said to Logan telepathically.

_"What for?" _Logan thought.

_"Cain has escaped his prison and is headed for this way."_ The Professor explianed.

_"How close is he?" _Logan asked, concerned as he and Rosella were heading torwards the far end of Bayville from the Institute.

_"He's just entered Bayville. Are you too far to get back in time?" _ The Professor asked.

_"I'm nearing the edge of town, and I see him. I'm gonna have to end this conversation." _ Logan thought. "Flower! Turn around! And whatever you do, don't get near that man!" He yelled, but too late, Rosella turned her bike sharply and slid sideways to a stop right in front of the Juggernaut.

"You're the invincible Juggernaut!" She exclaimed taking off her helmet and smiling at him. He glared at her as he picked her up like as though she was a doll.

"If you know who I am you should know to stay out of my way." He said coldly pulling his arm back to throw her.

"I know but, in my time, you're legendary!" She said happily. "There's even a Juggernaut museum!" At that the Juggernaut froze, and then held her in front of his face.

"In your time?" He asked as Logan stared in disbelief.

"Yeah! I'm a time traveling mutant from the year 3079." She answered.

"Nice to know that before you died you got to meet a legend." He said a dangerous tone in his voice.

"What D-AAaaHHhhHH!" She screamed as he began to crush her.

"FLOWER!" Logan yelled as he flew at Juggernaut, only to be swated away.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Rosella screamed as she clawed at Juggernaut's hand that was crushing her, and suddenly she fell to the ground.

"Flower? Flower, talk to me!" Logan said in a panic pulling Rosella into his arms.

"Ahh! You do know it hurts when you touch my broken ribs, don't you?" She said as she opened her eyes.

"You're not dead! You had me worried Flower." He said tears running down his face.

"Hey, I thought you didn't get emotional." She said with a weak smile. "So can we get me some medical treatment?" She asked.

"You think I wouldn't? The other's are coming to take you to the infirmary right now. I wonder where the Juggernaut went though." Logan said looking at the pile of the Juggernaut's outfit, helmet and all.

"I thought I was dead, and I guess my powers reacted." She said looking at the pile, just then the X-Men arrived.

"Cain." The Professor said looking at the pile. "What happened to him?" He asked looking at Rosella.

"I don't Kn-" She cut herself off. "Do you hear that?" She asked. Everyone fell silent, listening.

"Mmmba." The babble was followed by a giggle.

"What is that?" Kitty asked.

"It sounds like a baby." Rosella said. "And it's coming from Juggernaut's clothes." She added. The Professor went over to the pile and lifted the helmet and sat it to the side, then picked up a baby and wraped it in the Juggernaut's clothes like a blanket.

"You reversed time on Cain, reverting him to a newborn." The Professor said. "You are an omega level mutant, the fact you can focus your powers on a single person in such a fashion as to revese the aging process is proof of the level of your powers." He said looking at Rosella.

"Omega, I never thought I'd be that powerful." She said. "Once I'm patched up you're going to make me leave, aren't you?" She turned her head to face the sky and closed her eyes as tears began to stream down her face.

"It could disbalance the time if you stay, I'm sorry but you have to return to your time." He told her his voice soft and sad.

Some time later...

Rosella stood in the infirmary, knowing that now that she was better it wouldn't be long before she had to leave.

"Rosie." Kurt said as he stood in the doorway looking genuinly heart broken. She ran over and clung to him crying, as he hugged her he cried just as hard. They both knew that before the day's end they would be seperated by 1089 years as Rosella would go to ten years further in the future from when she left to match her age. She spent the entire day with Kurt and Logan, when the Professor came up to her.

"You have to go now." He told her, and she nodded and hugged Kurt and Logan.

"I'll see you when you get there." Logan said. "I'll be waiting by the shop you told me you first met me at."

"Promise?" She asked in a small voice

"Yeah, I promise." He said.

"Don't forget me." Kurt said, tears in his eyes.

"I'll make a statue of you just so I can't forget. But you don't forget me either." She said handing him a photo of the two of them and giving him a kiss, that during she dissapeared.

In the year 3089...

Logan stood out front of a shop, small children talking excitedly to him asking what it was like back when mutants had to hide. He didn't answer them, he just watched all the people passing by.

" ." One child started. "Why do you stand here everyday?" The little boy asked.

"I'm waiting for some one, and I don't know exactly what day they'll get here."

"Why would you wait every single day? It's been months!" A little girl said.

"Because he promised, and he's not the sort who would break a promise." A voice said.

"Flower!" Logan excliamed. Rosella ran at him and hugged him tightly. "I missed ya Flower." He said as he hugged her back.

"No way!" The kids yelled. "The Wolverine has a girlfriend!"

"No!" Rosella said as her and Logan broke the hug. "He's my dad. My boyfriend, is some one completely different." She added, a sad look on her face.

"Hey, it'll be alright Flower." Logan said. "How about I take you to see the Institute? I'll let you drive if ya want." He added trying to cheer her up.

"You drive, I think my license expired." Rosella said and the two rode off on Logan's motorcycle. They soon arrived at the Institute, and Rosella looked around her.

"Nothing's the same." She said sadly.

"The original building is just like it was." He said. "I'll give ya the grand tour Flower." He said that just like he did back when he first met her, and motioned for her to follow him.

"And this." He said as he opened the last door. "Is Elf's old room." Rosella stared at the room and saw that it was still as though Kurt lived there, the sort of tidy mess he always kept it in. She walked in the room and picked up one of the two photo frames that sat on his side table with his alarm clock.

"It's the picture of his Mom and Dad holding him." She said as she sat it down and picked up the other frame. "Why's this one empty?" She asked looking over at Logan.

"That's the one he used to keep the picture you gave him when you left in. When he passed, we found it in his notes of final wishes, that he wanted to be buried with it." He answered.

"So he really never stopped loving me." She said a small smile on her face.

"He turned down every girl that liked him, always saying he loved Rosie so he couldn't be with anyone else." He told her.

"That sounds like my blue fuzz ball." She said with a light laugh. "So Dad, do the X-Men have room for one more?" She asked putting down the frame.

"Yeah, we got plenty of room for you Flower." He answered with a smile.

Back in the past, a few weeks after Rosella left...

The Brotherhood was fighting the X-Men, and Quicksilver was beating the heck out of Nightcrawler, the reason for his targeting Kurt was that he found out Rosella loved him and not Pietro.

"What? You can't keep up, you ugly, tailed freak!" Pietro said as he ran at Nightcrawler, but then tripped and slid on the ground stopping just short of hitting Kurt. Nightcrawler looked at the woman in a mostly blue suit that had a red X going from her shoulders to her hips, she was wearing black knee high non-heeled boots, black gloves, a yellow belt that had a black buckle with a red X, and a black and red mask that showed her mouth, who had appeared out of nowhere and tripped Quicksilver.

"Hello Nightcrawler." The woman said. "I'm Redo." She said with a smile.

"Rosie! You're Rosie! I know that voice and you're Rosella!" Kurt yelled happily. Redo removed her mask proving that he was right, and hugged Kurt.

"I'm back from the year 3097. I couldn't stay away any longer then that, so I picked a random date I knew you would be at." Rosella said with happy tears in her eyes.

"You know you're messing up time." Rouge said coldly.

"You'll never grow up, will you?" Rosella said rolling her eyes at Rouge.

"Wouldn't you know that better than her right now?" Kitty asked.

"You're right!" Rosella laughed.

"Hold on!" Pietro said as he got back on his feet. "What do you mean back from 3097? And why are you older?" He asked.

"So you still haven't figured out my power yet? Well I thought you were smarter than that, I control time. I was born in the year 3073, and came to this time at the age of six." Rosella said shaking her head. "Well I suppose I should get back. I'll come visit again, I promise." She said looking at Kurt and kissing him before disappearing.

Years later...

All the X-men were grown now, and Kurt was sitting in his room looking at the old picture of him and Rosella.

_"It was so long ago she last visited, she promised to return but hasn't, did something happen in the future?" _He thought and just then Rosella appeared right in front of him.

"Sorry for the wait, but returning to the same point in the past when I was so much older than you just seemed a little weird." A twenty some Rosella said with a shrug. Kurt tackled her and kissed her as the two of them laid in his bed. The two spent the entire day together before she had to return to her time. Several months later, She came back to visit again.

"Surprise!" She said as she appeared in front of him and Logan while the two were talking outside.

"Rosie!" Kurt said jumping to his feet.

"What do ya got there, Flower?" Logan asked as he stood up, sniffing because of the scent of what she was holding.

"The surprise." She answered. "Here Kurt, hold her, her name is Annalise." She said handing him what she had been holding.

"She, looks like me." Kurt said as he unwraped the blanket from the baby girl.

"And the Professor was concerned that you'd mess up time if you stayed in this time. Now ya got a kid who's Dad was dead before you were born." Logan said with a laugh, but the joy was short lived as the Professor came over.

"Rosella." He started. "You should know better. What if this throws time out of balance?" He asked her. She turned to look at him her eyes distant.

"I can go to any point in time Professor. I know that nothing last, I know that for a fact. Not even the universe is eternal, try knowing for certain that all good things will end, and continuing to live. There's only one thought that keeps me alive, and that's my family, the one I built here in Bayville. If you knew when the world would go to hell and when the universe was ending, wouldn't you hold onto the things that make you smile, Professor?" She asked him, her voice making it clear that she was really hurting.

"You could cause that all to happen far sooner then it will if you are not careful." He said to her.

"Or I could slow it down, or even stop it, if I change the right things." She said as she hugged Kurt and Annalise.

"I'll save everyone, even if it kills me. And if it does, You'll know because I'll come here with the last of my strength, so I can be laid to rest in my home time." Rosella said looking at the Professor with a determined expression. "My powers stop time from affecting me, I can't age, so I have eternity to fix things." And with that Rosella kissed Kurt. Take care of Annalise." She said and disappeared.


End file.
